Kiss Me Goodbye
by Shashke
Summary: When Naruto sees a mysterious boy and Kiba fighting, he wonders why he’d never paid attention to the raven-haired beauty that goes by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. They become very close, but what happens when Sasuke thinks Naruto committed suicide?


Writers Comments: Okay, I would just like to start off telling you guys how I came up with this story

**Writers Comments:** Okay, I would just like to start off telling you guys how I came up with this story. I randomly decided to write a Sasu x Naru story, but I couldn't think of a good plot. Luckily, I had my best friend giving me some ideas, and we just worked through it, adding more and more ideas.

This story should be moving along smoothly, considering I have it all planned in my head. I like constructive criticism, so please feel free to help me improve my writing. I plan on making this story about 10 chapters, but it may change along the way. It all depends on how much detail I decide to include. This is my first fan-fiction, don't be too harsh.

**Warnings:** If you guys don't like sad endings, PLEASE don't read this and then flame me for making it so sad. I intend on making it that way. There will be drugs, suicide, alcohol, homosexual love, rape, and highs school drama. Don't read this if you're not okay with reading any of the things mentioned above. The same warnings apply to all the following chapters.

**Summary:** When Naruto sees a mysterious boy and Kiba fighting, he wonders why he'd never paid attention to the raven-haired beauty that goes by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. They become very close, but what happens when Sasuke thinks Naruto committed suicide?

**Disclaimer: **I WISH I owned Naruto and any of it's characters. But I don't. So don't sue me.

_**Chapter 1**_

My name is Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto slowly turned the other way, looking at the time. Exactly 8:55 am.

"Shit. I'll be late again!"

Naruto jumped out of bed, and ran to the washroom to brush my teeth. Who knew he could do it in less than 30 seconds? He scrambled through his closet to find something presentable to wear. Orange shirt and orange pants will do. Everyone was already so used to seeing him in orange, they forgot what he looked like in any other color. He slipped into his sneakers, and ran out the door, not bothering to close it. _I'm never going to Sakura's parties ever again, _Naruto thought. Why would he? Ever since Sakura's parents have been traveling a lot, all she would do is through parties with lots of alcohol and drugs. This was Naruto's first time going to one of her parties, after Sakura begged endlessly. As he was leaving her house was totally trashed, and so was she. She was wearing a ripped up black strapless shirt, which said "Fuck Me," a short black skirt, and fishnet stockings.

Sakura had turned into a total whore, and she sure got around. Naruto couldn't go into the boys change room without hearing one of the guys talking about how they banged Sakura the night before. As he was running to school, Naruto was thinking of a past experience with Sakura.

"_Naruto, just take a seat," Sakura said in her usual cheerfulness. _

_Naruto took a seat, examining her bedroom with his eyes. He noticed how depressed her room looked all of a sudden. Before it used to be pink but now it's grey. Naruto got up quietly, and took a peak in her closet. A couple of whips, mostly all black/dark colored clothes, and black pumps. What had happened to her? He went to her dresser, and slowly opened the bottom drawer. He took out a white box, and stared at it for a few seconds, wondering if he should open it. Ignoring his second thoughts, he pulled off the cover and took a peak inside._

"_What the fuck," Naruto cussed._

_The box was filled with condoms, needles, thick liquid in a bottle, stacks of money, and a magazine filled with nude girls. Naruto couldn't believe himself. Sakura injected herself with drugs? Since when? Naruto hear footsteps, and quickly stuffed the box back inside the drawer and slamming it shut. He sat back in his usual position and saw Sakura enter with 2 glasses, and a bottle of Vodka. _

"_Would you like some, Naruto," asked Sakura shoving the bottle in his face. _

"_Sure, but not a lot," Naruto responded quickly._

_He noticed how Sakura was filling the glass to the top._

"_Sakura sto-" Naruto was interrupted._

"_Oh, Naruto. Please relax, a little alcohol won't do any harm," Sakura assured him. "So…Naruto… It's been quite a while. You know, just you and me."_

_Naruto noticed Sakura moving her hand up his thigh. Naruto slapped her hand off, and gave her a shocked expression._

"_Sakura, what's wrong with you? Since when did you decide it would be okay to hit on me? I mean, ever since a few weeks ago, you've totally changed your wardrobe, and you attitude. What's going on?"_

"_Naruto stop worrying… I already told you. It's because I miss my parents."_

"_Cut the bullshit. It's me. I'm not a total stranger that you have sex with. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything, and you know I won't laugh. Just tell me. It's okay," Naruto tried comforting her._

"_It's this new boy. I don't think you've talked to him yet. But well, I asked him out. And he refused…"_

"_Sakura… this is all for a boy? You give yourself to random strangers because you got refused by a boy? This isn't the strong and courageous Sakura I used to know. And since when do you do drugs?"_

"_Since he said no."_

"_I'm so sorry Sakura. You should've told me earlier. I would've been there for you 100. You know I don't let my closest friends down."_

"_I just thought that you would think I'm another excuse for a teenager wanting attention. It's really not like that."_

"_Then what's all the stuff I hear in the boys change room about how you're a good fuck?"_

"_I decided that I didn't need Sasuke. I didn't need anyone. And I decided that sex wasn't a big deal, so if someone asks me to do it, I won't refuse them. It's not important to me, so why not just give people what they want?"_

"_Sakura. No. You don't do that because it's wrong. People will think you have absolutely no self respect. And who is this boy that you seem to care so much about?"_

"_His name is Sasuke Uchiha. I doubt you know him, since he takes all Enriched classes. He has really dark hair, sort of a punk. Wears only black, tongue piercing, lip piercing?"_

"_Oh him! I've seen him around sometimes, but I never really talked to him. Sakura, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm supposed to meet with Hinata and help her out on her science project."_

"_Don't worry! I have to go out anyways, need to buy some new clothes." She gave him a smirk. _

"_That's the attitude! Well I'll see you tomorrow at school Sakura!"_

"_Bye Naruto-Kun! Thanks for everything."_

_Naruto gave her a quick hug, and went out the door._

_Sakura immediately pulled out her white box, and the syringe. She took out the bottle full of different types of drugs, filled the syringe and stared at it. Why was she doing this to herself? Because of Sasuke? Rumour has it he has never said yes to a girl, so why do you take it so personal? Whatever, she thought. She made a fist with her left hand, and slowly inserted the needle into her hand, and pressed on the syringe. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the cool feeling running through her body. She couldn't… wouldn't let go of this feeling just yet._

Naruto was stupid for thinking he could change her with just a pep talk. _Almost there_ he thought. He ran through the school doors, and went to first period.

"Iruka sensei, I'm so sorry. My alarm never rang this morning." Naruto was quick to lie.

"Just don't let it happen again."

His examined the students, looking for Sasuke. _Not in this class, _he thought.

All of his classes we're the same; dull. Absolutely no excitement. Not even lunch. As last period came, the whole class was filled with chatter. Everyone was so excited to go home, and do their typical teenage plans. Concerts and parties. No one even bothered to do their homework.

As Naruto walked out of the school, ready to go home, he heard loud voices coming from behind the corner. He went behind the corner to see what was going and, and noticed two boys fighting, and a huge crowd around them. The boy on the floor seemed to be Kiba, and other boy…Sasuke? Sasuke was obviously winning, because he barely even had a scratch on him, while Kiba appeared to be bleeding from his nose _and _mouth. He shoved through the crowd, and helped kiba to his feet.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I appreciate you helping me, but get out. It's getting ugly over here." Kiba said s calmly as he could, but Naruto could obviously see the stress on his face.

"Kiba. Just stop. Whatever you're fighting about, it's not important anymore."

"He kicked Akamaru." Kiba stated with a straight face.

"Ouch. That is bad. Well… Just forget about it. Just go home."

"Fine. But Uchiha, you only won because I felt sorry for you."

"Pshhh, whatever. Stop being such a wimp. Your dog too."

Naruto could see the anger on Kiba's face. "Just walk away, Kiba." Naruto said calmly.

As Sasuke was about to turn the other way, Naruto stopped right in front of him.

"Move." Sasuke growled, with an intent to kill in his eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

"I don't have time."

"Just drop by this address when you're not busy."

Naruto handed him a piece of paper with his address on it, and started walking home.

"Don't count on it!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto ignored him, and just head home. On his way home, he stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop to buy some new flowers. His old ones already wilted, and he hated seeing his house so color-less. He bought 10 tulips, and was on his way home once again.

He opened the door, and stepped inside. He looked around the living room, and let out a sigh as he plopped himself on the couch, not even bothering to put the flowers in a vase.

_Knock, Knock_

Naruto let out a bigger sigh, and got off the couch, walking towards the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked politely.

"Just open the door, dobe."

_Must be Sasuke._

Naruto opened the door, and to his expectations, Sasuke walked through the door, and openly invited himself to sit on Naruto's couch.

"So what were we going to talk about?" the raven haired boy asked impatiently.

"About what you've been doing to some of my friends."

"_Doing _to your friends?! I didn't do anything to them! They always get in my way, I tell them to move, and then they make a big fuss, and start a fight. It's not my fault I'm stronger than all these pussies that go to this school."

"I'm talking about Sakura." Naruto said with a flat face.

"What _about _Sakura? Just cause I rejected her?"

"Well it's technically your fault her life is being washed away. She's now doing drugs, getting drunk, turned into a total goth, and it's all your fault."

"How is it my fault? I'm sorry that I don't want to be the boyfriend of someone who has aids. Plus I don't roll that way."

"You … don't like girls?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." Naruto blushed.

"What are you blushing for?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"No reason." Naruto politely smiled. He stood up with a shocked expression on his face. "WAIT. SAKURA HAS AIDS?! SINCE WHEN?"

"Since she was like…12?"

"THAT'S why she's acting like that…"

"Exactly. Not my fault at all. And boys are way hotter than girls. You're hot Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto had no idea why he cared so much about what this total stranger thought of him.

"Pshhh, yeah." Sasuke leaned in and their lips touched for the first time. Naruto didn't back away, or make a big fuss, he just sat there, beside Sasuke, this total stranger, enjoying the moment. Sasuke slowly parted his lips, giving Naruto open invitation to do the same. The two boys were enjoying each other's company quite well, as Naruto let out a soft moan. Naruto backed away a little, and smirked.

"What?" said Sasuke, obviously confused.

"You may actually be able to turn straight boys, into gay boys," Naruto replied, with a smirk still on his face.

"It's happened a few times," Sasuke said while leaning in towards Naruto, to plant another kiss on his soft, luscious, pink lips. Naruto was barely able to let out a giggle, as he pulled away once again.

"I'm just wondering, what does this mean? I mean… where do we stand?" Naruto said with a puzzled look on his face.

"We're friends… with benefits." Sasuke winked at Naruto, and Naruto let out another giggle.

Sasuke got up, stretched his arms up to the ceiling, and let out a big yawn.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but I gotta get going. My mom said that she'll murder me if I come home late again. She got so pissed last week, when I came home high, and totally drunk."

"Sakura's parties again?"

Sasuke quickly nodded, and started walking towards the door.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's do this again sometime. Say tomorrow, at 11pm?"

"Sure, but where?"

"My bedroom."

Sasuke winked, and walked out the door, leaving Naruto completely speechless.

--

So that was it. My first chapter, in my first ever fan-fic. Please review? And I think I can update pretty fast. A week maximum?

I really, really like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, so don't just say, I really hate your story, cause that's not very constructive.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the flashback.

Anyways, review, and I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
